


Cassette of love.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Death, coping with the reality of feelings, yep it’s free angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Bokuto finds a box hidden in Kuroo’s room.Kuroo deals with the meaning of this box.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142
Collections: 5iits collection, Recommended KuroKen Fics





	Cassette of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a small thread I’ve posted on twitter. It’s short and painful so beware, but enjoy anyway!

“Oh oh! What’s that?” Bokuto shouted happily from the depth of the closet.

Kuroo sighed, dropping his pen and turning around.

“Bokuto please, I’m trying to study.”

But his words fell in deaf ears as his friend come out of his closet, carrying a small box. Kuroo’s heart sank at the sight, knowing very well what could be found in it.

He got up, joining Bokuto on his bed, gently taking the box out of his hands. He felt the tears threatening to fall as he opened it, rush of memories overwhelming him.

It was a small box in which he has kept every memory since the day he met Kenma. It’s been a long time since he opened it. He had put it away the first week he came into uni, three years from now, not wanting to dwell in memories that will no more happen.

He first took the volleyball keychain Kenma had offered him for his tenth birthday. Smiling fondly, he looked at it, remembering the way his friends had been afraid he wouldn’t like the present. He had hung it for years on his pencil case.

Putting it aside, he passed through the enormous number of pictures, knowing he still wasn’t ready to look at them.

There was a small cat plushie which looked a lot like Kenma. He remembered spending hours on a machine at an amusement park, Kenma at his side trying to obtain the plushie. He hadn’t got it and pouted about it, so Kenma had played and won it within minutes.

There was also Kenma’s team shirt. His heart missed a beat as he passed his hand on the number 5. Kozume-san had given it to him, knowing he would take good care of it.

“What’s this?” Bokuto finally talked again, a tape in his hands.

Confused, Kuroo took it, turning it to find his name on it, written in a beautiful writing, Kenma’s writing. He inhaled sharply, reminiscing the day his friends had given it to him.

It was usual for them to give each other tapes, it was an old thing they really liked to do. Listening to music together with an old cassette player, or even recording, talking to each other.

This one had been slipped into the box by Kenma himself three years earlier, when Kuroo was moving from home to start uni.

“Listen to it when you’re ready.” He had told him then, a small blush on his cheeks.

He never had the chance, never had the courage to listen to it. Not after what had happened. He remembered coming back to his dorm, feeling miserable and putting the box aside, never opening it again.

Before tonight.

“I have an old cassette player if you want?” Bokuto proposed, voice comforting as he understood the emotional meaning of the box. Kuroo nodded. Maybe it was time.

Bokuto came back a few minutes later, cassette player in hand. He gave it to Kuroo.

“Hm... Maybe you need to be alone... I’m going back, but I’m here if you need. You know that?”

He nodded, truly grateful to have his friend at his side. When Bokuto left the room, he put the tape on the player and pushed play.

“Hm... Hey, it’s me.” Kenma’s voice echoed against the wall, planting a sharp knife in his heart. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed silently.

“Well, I guess you already know, who else would it be?” A chuckle escaped the cassette player.

“I wanted to give you this before you move out, knowing we won’t be able to exchange many tapes now... I just wanted to wish you luck. It’s easier to say it like this than in front of you, because you would get all sappy and shit and embarrass me.” He laughed again. It was a sound that used to warm Kuroo’s heart, but right now it just crushed it into pieces.

“I know you are really smart, kind of in a nerdy way, but I still wanted to wish you luck for uni. I know you can do great out there. Don’t overdo yourself though, or I’ll kick your ass.” This time, Kuroo was the one chuckling.

“Wait for me once there, okay? I mean, I know we’ll still talk to each other and that I’ll get to hear your annoying voice through phone calls, but wait for me. Like you always did. I’ll join you in a year.”

Kuroo laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling, tears burning his cheeks.

“Know that I’m proud of you. I know you have this horrible grin on your face right now, and I swear if you bring this back into a conversation I will deny everything.”

He would give everything he had to bring this back into a conversation right now.

“Anyway, just know that I’m proud and can’t wait to see your annoying face again. Come back home some times.”

There was a silence echoing louder in his room, hurting him more than his friend’s voice had. He stood up on his elbows, ready to replay the tape but Kenma’s voice cut him. Surprised, he listened.

“I also wanted to say... Thank you.” His voice was hesitant and nearly inaudible. “For all these years together, protecting me, staying with me and accepting me as I am. I know it must sounds weird, and maybe you don’t feel the same way but... I have feelings for you?”

Kuroo’s heart stopped as Kenma sighed.

“I tried to push them away, but I understood that I didn’t want to. Because you’re the most beautiful thing that happened to me, and I don’t want to regret loving you. I don’t care what you want our relationship to be. I’ll be glad to have you at my side, in any way. I just wanted to say it. Look at that, I’m the sappy one now.” He snorted. “But yeah. I love you. And I can’t wait to see you again. Bye Kuro.”

Kuroo cried, holding on to Kenma’s shirt, heart ripped apart. After all these years, the wound was still as fresh as the first.

“Wait for me out there Kenma.” He sobbed, plunging his head into his pillow. “Wait for me. We’ll see each other again. Maybe not soon, but I promise, I’ll come back to you.” 

Voice breaking, he murmured as if he was talking to the box, talking to the memories. The memories of the one he had loved, the one he still loved and will probably forever love.

“I love you too.”


End file.
